Brighten my Day
by RosyPaths
Summary: A boring day at school can turn interesting when Sesshoumaru turns up. Kag/Sessh oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It was another school day again. I tried to remind myself that there were only two months left and studying would be over. I would start my career and move away from my little apartment and to another city entirely.

But I couldn't concentrate.

It was raining outside. Not that I didn't like rain. Late autumn rain was lovely, as long as it was even a bit warm.

Looking at the students around me I sighed. I had known them for almost three years.

The boys around me were chuckling at something and talking of such things as motorbikes and fast cars, poker, girls and parties. That seemed to be all that they were interested of anymore.

Some of the girls were finishing their essays obediently while the rest had formed a group in the back row, talking with some guys.

My eyes swept over two particular individuals. The other one was wearing exposing and skimpy clothes; like she didn't care winter was coming. She changed her hair style and colour almost every other week. Yura was her name. She had gotten a nickname: "Yura of the hair." Yura and I had had problems right from the start. We couldn't stand each other.

The other one was Kagura. She was loud, finely dressed in the clothes that were the latest fashion and she changed her boyfriend as fast as she changed her shoes. I hated her, for some certain reason… For example, trying to steal someone very precious person from me.

I fingered the silver engagement ring on my finger and smiled warmly. There was my name, Kagome, carved on the inner surface. Not many people had yet seen the ring yet, for I had gotten it just recently.

My smile got larger as I thought about him. A blush rose to my cheeks and I had this very familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I looked at the watch for the tenth time and sighed, again. No, I wouldn't meet him anytime soon.

I glanced at Kagura from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help the smirk from appearing to my face. Oh, sweet payback… how well did Kagura's plot turn against her in the end…

I wrote down the last sentences and put down my pencil. Reading through what I had written, I nodded to myself and left the essay on the teacher's desk. Sitting back down to my bench, I packed my things and stayed there, waiting for the end of the lesson.

It was still raining…

I didn't feel like doing anything particular, so I decided to stare the doorway. Maybe, if I would wish hard enough…

I closed my eyes and the next time I opened them, imagine my shock; He was standing there.

I barely held the startled scream, and covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened in surprise and I needed to blink few times to really believe it was him. What was he doing here?

Then Kagura noticed him. She stopped whatever she was laughing about and stared at him, making everyone else stared.

"What are you doing here, Sesshou?" She asked, her eyes sweeping over his from lustily.

She got no answer, but only a cold glare.

Now that you looked at him, you couldn't but admire him. He was tall and had a nicely built frame. He was wearing expensive looking black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the tie slightly loosen, a black coat draped over his arm. His eyes were a striking amber colour and his hair platinum, almost white. It reached to his knees, pulled on a low ponytail. Still he looked like in his late twenties. And like from some fairy tale…

Yura smiled at him like she thought was seducing. "Hi, are you looking for something?"

I felt jealousy build up inside of me. How dared they talk to him like that? Talk to him at all! My eyes blazing with anger I turned to look at him. He immediately captured my eyes, and seeing my look he let an amused smirk light his features.

"In a matter of fact, I am." He responded with his baritone voice that swept over the class, making the girls shiver and everyone turn their attention to him. "My fiancé." he continued. I forgot my anger at hearing his intent.

"Who?" Yura looked baffled. Her eyes swept over the class, stopping at the girls. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the all who were staring at them. "Kagura?" Yura then asked, but Kagura was also looking around for whom he meant.

It was when I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up so that my chair made a scratching voice but I did not care. I walked over to him and looked up. Our eyes met and his expression broke into a smirk before his lips claimed mine in a possessive kiss.

My hands rose on his chest from where they worked their way to wrap around his neck. The kiss felt so wonderful, the feeling inside me intensified still. As we parted to look at each other; I licked my lips and smiled at him.

"Take your belongings, we're leaving." He said in a rather ordering tone and I, first glaring him playfully, obediently walked back to my bench, lifted my bag from the floor and flung it over my shoulder.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me now. The teacher, finally having gotten over her shock, looked at us two with a look of bewilderment. "Fiancé?" She asked in astonishment. The whole class had fallen quiet.

I walked back to him, and he took my hand, showing the rings to the disbelieving woman.

"Excuse us but we need to leave now." He snaked his hand from holding mine around my waist and I relaxed against him, smiling up at him. So we left the room, but not before I looked back over my shoulder, to smirk at Kagura and the others victoriously. I was being childish but I didn't really care.

Once well away from the classroom, I turned to touch his shoulder. He stopped and turned in turn towards me.

"Thank you, for saving me from there, Sesshoumaru." I purred and reached to place a hungry kiss on his lips.

He tilted my head backwards and pushed his tongue to my mouth between my parted lips, battling for dominance. When he gained it, we parted for air and he said; "Anytime, my darling."

We ran to his car through the rain. I smiled. The rain was warm. And there were spots on the sky from where the sun started to shine through.

But for me, Sesshoumaru was my sun, brightening my day.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
